


Out in the Cold

by Jodie



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie/pseuds/Jodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray V. feels taken for granted by Ray K. and Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/gifts).



When Benton Fraser thought of Ray Vecchio his mental picture always included an open mouth and gesturing hands. To say that Vecchio talked a lot hardly did the man justice. He ranted, and joked, and teased, and threatened, and pontificated, and otherwise displayed his verbosity at great length and volume. It hadn’t taken Benton long before he began deflecting Ray’s rants with an “I have no idea what you mean” or a “means nothing to me.” So now, after more than ten years, Ray’s tirades earned the same amount of attention as the traffic noise outside of the Chicago home shared by Benton, Ray, and Ray Kowalski.  


Not that Fraser and Kowalski weren’t talkative; Fraser had a tendency to lecture, which inspired frequent parodies from the other men. And Kowalski gestured as much as Vecchio did, but with an emphatic style that betrayed his enthusiasm for boxing, with jabs and kicks punctuating his comments. As a matter of fact, when he first started hanging out with the both of them, it was the amusement Vecchio felt while listening to conversations between Fraser and Kowalski that gave him his first inklings the threesome would work well as a family unit.  


On the autumn evening in question, however, Vecchio wasn’t amused. He had been trying to explain something to Fraser and Kowalski, but just couldn’t get their full attention. He had been trying to talk to them for a while, but the ringing telephone, the barking dog, (a fully canine successor to the beloved Diefenbaker, named Lester), the talk about work, and other distractions took precedence over him. He wasn’t just bothered by this day’s inattention. Their evenings were like this more often than not. Ray began to think his feelings were at the bottom of Fraser and Kowalski’s list of priorities. He didn’t like it at all.  


Ray sulked as he washed the pots from dinner, sneaking glances at the others to see if they noticed. They didn’t. He moped as he filled the dog’s water dish, muttering his discontent. Still he got no reaction. Ray called to Lester, grabbed the leash, and headed out. The others noticed enough to say goodbye as he passed through the room, but they didn’t seem to catch his mood. “Or maybe they just don’t care,” thought Ray.  


As Ray walked through the neighborhood, he tried to remember the last time he had been able to really talk to the others. He was aware that, as law enforcement professionals, Kowalski and Fraser had a lot on their minds, and that it was only natural for them to discuss cases. His status as a retired officer meant he was pretty much the homemaker of the trio, attending to the food and laundry and such. He didn’t find doing these things boring. Ray's favorite memories of childhood were of helping his Ma and Nonna with the household chores when he was little. When they started living as a threesome the others seemed grateful for his efforts, thanking and praising him. They still did so occasionally. But had they ever really listened to him? Ray sifted through his memories, trying to remember.  
________________________________________  


While Ray walked, Fraser and Kowalski worked on their current case for a while. Reaching a point where they could do no more until returning to the office, they glanced at the clock. It was almost ten o’clock. Ray had been gone for almost three hours. Fraser was the one who gave Lester more vigorous workouts. Ray usually just took him around the block when it was his turn to walk him. Where was he? Kowalski tried calling his cell phone, but they heard it ringing in the living room. Needing to do something, Fraser said he could take the dog to track Ray's scent, then remembered Lester was with Ray so he couldn't. They told each other it was too early to worry yet. Still, they sat in front of the television with their hands tapping their knees anxiously. After ten minutes of that Kowalski suggested that they drive around the neighborhood; Fraser immediately agreed.  


As they drove in ever widening circles, the men became more and more nervous. Ray had become such a homebody in recent years that it was unlike him to go out wandering at night. Had he fallen into some kind of trouble? Had he gotten sick? Was something wrong? They realized that he could have walked miles in the time that he was gone from home. After an hour’s aimless driving, they conceded defeat and turned back for home.  
________________________________________  


By the time his seething subsided, Ray’s feet ached and he was tired from the unaccustomed exercise. Returning home, he found the doors locked and realized he had left his keys behind. Kowalski’s car was gone and he couldn’t hear anything going on inside, and he figured his mates received a tip and gone to work. Ray felt more left out than ever. He sat on the porch, bent his head, and let the tears come. Lester nuzzled him gently, and sat close by his side. The night was chilly and the dog’s warmth felt good. Ray hugged Lester, stroking the thick fur, taking comfort with his silent company. When the headlights swung into the drive, Lester began barking and wagging his tail. “Sure, the dog’s glad they’re back. Probably getting sick of me like everyone else.” Ray was cold and downhearted.  


Kowalski and Fraser jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran up to the porch. “Where have you been? We’ve been out looking for you! You had us worried like crazy!” They hustled the shivering man into the house and bustled around making tea and settling Ray in among warm pillows and knit throws on the sofa, exclaiming and scolding all the while. Finally, cups in hand, they sat on either side of Ray. Two pairs of blue eyes turned their full attention to him.  


This was what Ray wanted. So why did he feel so shy all of a sudden? In a soft voice he asked, “Do you guys even ever hear me when I talk?”  


Kowalski blurted, “We can’t help but hear you, loudmouth!” and was shushed by Fraser.  


“What I mean is, I talk but I don’t think you REALLY hear. I feel like the hired help not an equal partner. Do you need me, or should I go?”  


Fraser and Kowalski were shocked. Go! It was unthinkable. They threw their arms around Ray and held him tightly. Fraser said, “I’m sorry if you feel taken for granted. Of course we really need you. You are so very dear to me.”  


Kowalski, who wasn’t much for mushy declarations, stated his affection by kissing Ray thoroughly.  


“O.K. guys,” said Ray, somewhat out of breath, “but will you try to pay attention when I have something to say?”  


Kowalski replied, “Well, I’d rather slay dragons or get a golden goose or something; it would be easier. But if a little attention would make you happy, that’s what you’ll get.”  


Fraser grinned at the Rays and added, “I’d do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Cimmie for beta reading this story


End file.
